Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by Beast Boy's Swivel Chair
Summary: My first songfic. Raven reflects on Malchior and Beast Boy


**Author's Note: This is my first songfic, so I hope I did it right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Poll: What do you like better, oneshots or songfics?**

* * *

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

Raven sighed as she entered her room. Her eyes passed over the large chest in the far right corner of her room. A sole object lay in that trunk, and would never have left if the Brotherhood of Evil hadn't broken into her room. How did they even know Malchior was in there?

She walked over to the brown crate, staring at the lock. It still held its golden sheen, though the edges were charred from being blasted open. Marks scratched the gold binding from where someone tried to open it with a crowbar, or so it seemed. Her window had been smashed, but it was fixed and the other things that had been stolen had been found in Gizmo's room at the HIVE Academy. It hadn't been much.

With a final, listless look at the box, she turned to her bed and sat down. Her hand reached for a book, but instead pressed a button on the boom box Beast Boy had given her for Christmas that year. It was black and had a sleek navy outline of a raven painted on by skilled hands. He had also gotten her an MP3 player to play on it. He was too sweet to her.

She switched the button to PM Radio and focused on her favorite station. It usually played rock and heavy metal music, though she preferred the rock genre. At the moment, it was playing a Fall Out Boy song. The song had just started, and was playing the instrumental beginning.

**I'm gonna make you bend and break**

**(If it sends you to me without wait)**

Immediately she thought of Malchior. He had known exactly how to trap her without causing her to question him. And he had broken her.

**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show**

**(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

At first, she couldn't have asked for anything better than him. He had seemed so perfect, and had showed her what love felt like.

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make these words come to life**

She wished that he had been what he had said he was. She wished that she hadn't fallen for a second-rate magician, but she had. And she could never forget. And indeed, it was the wrongs he had done that made this song mean so much.

"**Who does he think he is?"**

**If that's the worst you've got**

**Better put your fingers back to the keys**

Beast Boy had been furious at what he had done to her, as he clearly voiced after the game of Stank Ball. But she knew that words never phased Malchior. In fact, he seemed to thrive on hatred.

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

She had only been with him a few weeks, but sometimes woke up in the middle of the night wanting to feel his accepting touch again. She hated him, almost as much as she hated her father, but he had been the only one to accept him…or so she had thought at the time. Sometimes she found herself wishing for the Malchior she had fallen for. The sweet, gentle, caring one.

"**He tastes like you only sweeter."**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

"**He, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

However, she had found someone who treated her so much better than he had, and who accepted her even more without the fear of him betraying her. Beast Boy. His hug felt so comforting, so right. She had yet to kiss him, but his gentle caress was definitely better than Malchior's.

**Been looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

When she had been with Malchior, she had thought she would spend the rest of her life with him. That he would be with her forever, and they would love each other like so many others had found love around her. But it all faded away in a heartbeat. Just a few words, and it had vanished.

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for (except for)**

**When you look into the past (look into the past)**

**One night stand (one night stand off)**

Nothing seemed clear to her anymore but the past, what had happened to her already. Her future was no longer clear, and had been all but destroyed by the dragon.

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

She couldn't stop thinking about how he had treated her after she had freed him. Like some worthless scum. He had smirked at her, had squeezed her in his grip, and for a moment she had wished he would kill her, or at least hit her hard enough to erase the time they had spent together. She didn't want to remember him, to think about him, to think about what she had been fooled into having.

"**He tastes like you only sweeter."**

**One night, yeah, and one more time.**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

"**He, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

Beast Boy again made his way into her mind. He had been there for her when it was all over. He was still there for her. He always would be. She knew he was no fake. She knew he loved her. Though he hadn't outright said it yet, she could feel it, and she prayed he could feel her love.

**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

**In hotel rooms, collecting page six numbers**

**Get me out of my mind, and get you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**

This part she felt talked about Malchior more than anyone. It was as if it was written for him. He had only thought of what she could do to get him out, how he would be useful to her. How he collected her and manipulated her to his liking.

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

And then, once he had been freed...God knew how…by the Brotherhood of Evil, he had had the nerve to attack the young children she had worked to hard to protect. She hadn't been able to get there in time to save them. Luckily, there was The Herald. But her heart had loathed him with more than The Herald would ever understand. Her heart had screamed to kill him herself. But alas, she hadn't been quick enough.

"**He tastes like you only sweeter."**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

"**He, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

Beast Boy had been so strong during that battle, so courageous. Of course, she had had to save him, but only once. And she was sure he would have done fine without her help. But she didn't want to leave his fate to chance. He was necessary for the destruction of the Brotherhood of Evil, and she was sure that he hated The Brain just as much as she hated Malchior, most likely more.

**One night and one more time (One night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories **

**Even though they weren't so great**

As the song approached its end, she gave one last look towards the chest that rested just a few yards away from her feet. Its gold still glimmered, its wood still shone with an antique glow. That chest would hold more, someday. She was sure.

"**He tastes like you only sweeter."**

**One night, yeah, and one more time (one night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

"**He, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

Raven picked up the picture she had resting on her nightstand. It was a picture of Beast Boy, taken just a few days before the locator pod from the Doom Patrol had found him. He was smiling, giving thumbs up to the camera. Cyborg had taken it. But the film had mysteriously vanished from the camera, and the pictures along with the missing negatives were found a few days later on the kitchen table. But that picture had been kept by Raven.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…how was it? Did I bounce around too much on the subject?**


End file.
